The invention relates to a fixing arrangement for attaching pipe, hose or cable clamps to supporting rails having a C-shaped cross section.
Known fixing arrangements comprise two clamp elements which together form a substantially cylindrical opening and are provided each side of this receiving opening with parallel bores for fixing screws, the bores running perpendicular to the bearing surface. These bores are provided with a counterbore starting from the underside of the respective clamp half and having a larger diameter, into which a cylindrical spigot of a fixing nut engages in the lower clamp half, said nut being mounted in the guide rail.
In one known fixing element of this type, (see GB 1 499 653) the fixing nut is provided with a head and a portion formed as a spigot or nipple having a smaller diameter. The spigot engages through a bore in a fixing plate and the nut head abuts the underside of the fixing plate. A helical compression spring is located on the nut head and is supported against the bottom of the supporting rail. The fixing plate has a length which substantially corresponds to the inner spacing between the outer limbs of the supporting rail. Such a fixing element can only be introduced into the supporting rail from one end. Thus the spring slides on the bottom of the supporting rail which has to be additionally guided in order to avoid misalignment.